Known lithography techniques for manufacturing a semiconductor device include a double patterning technique using ArF immersion exposure, EUV lithography, nanoimprint, and the like. The related lithography techniques have various drawbacks, such as increases in manufacturing costs or a decrease in throughput, caused by refinement (reduction in the size and spacing) of a pattern.
Under such circumstance, the application of directed self-assembly (DSA) materials has been considered. The self-assembly is generated by spontaneous energy stabilization to form a pattern having a high dimensional accuracy. Particularly, a technique using microphase separation of a block copolymer may form a periodic structure having various shapes with dimensions of several nanometers (nm) to several hundreds of nm utilizing a simple coating and an annealing process. Dot patterns, holes, pillar patterns, or line patterns, having various dimensions, may be formed by changing a composition of the block copolymer.